Heart valve prostheses are used to replace the natural heart valve of a patient. One type of heart valve prosthesis is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,658, issued Jul. 7, 1981, entitled HEART VALVE PROSTHESIS. Following manufacture and prior to implantation, the prosthesis must be transported in a sterile, sealed package. The package should be designed so that it is easily disassembled for removal of the valve during surgery yet provides a secure, sterile and protective container during transportation.
Various packaging designs are shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,031, issued Jul. 18, 1978 to Cromie, entitled "PACKAGE FOR PROSTHETIC HEART VALVE OR THE LIKE" shows a rigid canister which screws together and includes an O-ring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,471, issued Apr. 23, 1985 to Kaster et al., entitled "STORAGE UNIT" also shows a canister which screws together. The Cohen et al. reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,619, issued Jun. 4, 1988, entitled "PACKAGE WITH TRAY FOR SECURING AND PRESENTING A STERILE PROSTHETIC IMPLANT ELEMENT" shows three containers which sit within each other. The Lubock et al. reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,015, issued Jan. 31, 1989 entitled "RELEASABLE HOLDER AND PACKAGE ASSEMBLY FOR A PROSTHETIC HEART VALVE" also shows a rigid container which screws together.
The heart valve prosthesis is typically suspended in the package by a holder. One such holder is described as a hanger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,502, issued Aug. 22, 1995 to Caudillo et al., entitled ROTATABLE HEART VALVE HOLDER. The holder should be constructed such that it may be held in the packaging.